The Joys of Internet
by kimmiehier
Summary: Swan Queen one-shot. Henry is sick of his love-struck mothers to keep dancing around each other, so he tries to plan for something that will make them see how much they are into each other. Doesn't really go according to his plan, but it works anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or once upon a time or whatever.


Regina and Emma had been circling around each other for long enough, Henry decided one morning. The blonde and the brunette were always near each other whenever they could, and apparently that also meant being as _close_ to each other as possible. Really, had those two never heard of personal space? Their obnoxiously obvious crushes on each other also didn't seem to be quite obvious enough for the other to take notice of it, and the boy wondered if they even noticed it themselves.

Perhaps they hadn't, but the rest of town surely had. It's a miracle the rumors hadn't made their way to the two women.

After days of plotting, he finally managed to come up with a plan that would take some time to prepare and execute. This plan was based on a movie he had seen, or at least heard about; Black Swan. The movie itself was about a play, but it was mainly the play he had been interested in. There were two swans, a black and a white one, that came together in the end as the swan queen. He may not have understood too much of it as it was ballet, but the essence of it was clear.

Both his mothers were in the older woman's mansion, and he was in his room using his computer. It wasn't the latest model, but it functioned to his liking even on windows vista. He opened up his internet browser and searched for the 'Swan Queen'.

The results he got however, weren't quite what he expected. His eyes widened as he looked at the three pictures that were presented in front of him on Google; they were of his moms. The boy clicked on the first website he saw, which was coincidentally the afterellen webpage. The announcement that the so called 'ship' had won this poll wasn't quite what he expected to find, but the number of votes surprised him. It was followed by a picture of his moms being so close to each other that it looked like they were about to kiss, and Graham was standing right behind them.

He shook his head to clear his mind. This could be the perfect opportunity of showing the two women how obvious their crushes were. Henry didn't know how, but somehow they managed to get pictures of the two, and it was obvious to see what was going on. If not, well, he was certain there were other things if people truly saw them as a couple, and apparently a quite popular one.

"Ma!" He shouted, trying to keep his voice down enough so Regina, who was down in the kitchen, wouldn't hear it. It wouldn't do to have both of them come in at the same time. No, he had to play this out carefully. He opened up a new tab to Google so she wouldn't immediately spot what he wanted to talk about.

Surely Emma appeared in the doorframe not long after. "Hey kid, are you alright?" Then she took in the sight before her. "Oh, you're on the internet. Please tell me you didn't run into porn."

He scrunched up his face in disgust, "Gross, Ma."

"Then what is it?"

The boy gestured for her to come over to his side and stood up out of his chair. Emma took a seat in it watching him suspiciously. "Here, search for Swan Queen." She furrowed her eyebrows, but before she could protest he gestured towards the screen. "Just do it. I'll be right back."

The savior sighed as Henry snuck out and turned towards the screen, obeying her son's request. She didn't have to wait long for the page to load. "OH GOD!" She shrieked, clasping her hands in front of her mouth to attempt to stop the sound from coming out of her mouth so loudly. _Shit, if Regina heard that…_ She skimmed through the page quickly and discovered that people were apparently having a very good time writing about the two of them. And photoshopping.

Footsteps were audible on the stairs, so she didn't have much time. Emma quickly clicked away the tab before turning towards the door as casually as she could.

"Miss Swan, just _what_ was that despicable sound?" The brunette demanded. She was positioned against the doorframe, her arms crossed in front of her chest, not looking anywhere near pleased.

The younger woman swallowed. "I uhm… Bumped my toe." She offered, gesturing to her left foot with a pout, trying to make it sound believable. It seemed she didn't hold her interest for long however, as the other woman's eyes were narrowing on something behind her.

"And that is why you are looking at a picture of us?" Regina closed in on the computer screen, her glare only hardening. "I don't remember ever seeing this picture… Wait, is that on _the internet?_ Miss Swan, I demand an explanation for this." She turned back to Emma.

The blonde looked equally confused and embarrassed, because she had in fact just seen things of them on the internet, but she clicked it away, didn't she? Her face paled when she saw that a picture of them was on the screen. She clearly remembered that moment, it was when Henry was stuck in the mines. Before going down there, Regina had stepped into her personal space more than ever before – or after, for that matter – which had confused her, but she couldn't really complain. "I… I don't know. Henry made me look for this stuff!"

A voice came from the other side of the corridor, "Did not!"

Emma glared a hole in the wall from where Henry's voice came from. "He's lying, he told me to search for Swan Queen and then I ran into these pictures of us."

"My son is not a liar."

"_Our_ son." She corrected before looking over the page a little better. "Either way, it seems that this Swan Queen or whatever seems to be the name of… Well, us, together. Like, romantically. It seems a lot of people think we'd be perfect for each other."

"That is ridiculous." The voice of the brunette was somewhat strained beside her.

The savior turned towards Regina. "Is it? Maybe this is just the chance for us to finally admit we are _in love_ with each other." She laughed lightly, mainly at the way the woman's glare which just kept getting more intense.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not, but there is no way I am in _love _with you, Miss Swan. A far cry from it, in fact."

Before she could continue saying anything else, Emma had launched out of her chair and pink lips met her own. She couldn't help a strangled moan from escaping her throat and she tried to fight it, she really did, but her body just gave into it.

The blonde pulled back slowly, muttering "You can save those excuses for someone who believes them."

To say the former queen had been surprised would be an understatement. She had pulled up her walls, but Emma had just crashed straight through them like a wrecking ball, as if there hadn't been any resistance at all. All she could think of doing – or rather not think too much about it – was to grab her and kiss her again, which she did. The kiss was less careful and more determined, igniting something in both of them.

They pulled away for air and gazed into each other's eyes briefly, though for them it felt like time was frozen in that moment. Both their eyes held honesty for the first time, their true feelings on display for the other to see. No more walls, just the two of them. And then their lips meshed together again, the passion growing with each movement. The bottled up feelings finally found their outlet, and it may have not been graceful but it was relieving.

How could they have been blind for so long?

Finally they broke apart, gasping for air, their breath being the only sound in the room. It was Emma who spoke up first. "So I guess the savior does save the ev-" A finger pressed on her lips stopped her from continuing.

"Hush, save that for when we tell you mother." Regina said, removing her finger and peck her lips.

Their denial may have ended, but their story only just started.


End file.
